A Shoulder To Cry On
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Lisanna has just died and Mirajane feels so alone and scared. She questions herself about why Lisanna was punished. When a certain green-haired mage gives her A Shoulder To Cry On.


_**Mirajane's POV**_

My arm hurts like hell, the whole guild pities me and Elfman, and my little sister was just killed by my little brother! Can my life get any worse?! I'm in my room at Fairy Hills looking at the picture of everyone at the guild a while back. I see Lisanna with the biggest smile on her face.

"Why?!" I smash the picture frame against my wall and put a hole through the wall of my apartment with my good arm. "What did she do to deserve this?! Lisanna never did anything to anyone!" I yell and scream and cry for hours on end. It should've been me. I committed so many sins in my life. I should have been punished. Not Lisanna. I hear someone knock on the door. It slowly opens to reveal Elfman.

"Sis, how are you doing?" Elfman is so upset, I can just feel it. I have to be strong for him and for the guild.

"I'm fine." I see Elfman look at the hole in the wall.

"You really don't know how bad I feel about this." Elfman starts. I hear him start to cry.

"Please stop crying. Lisanna wouldn't want us to grieve her. She would want us to be strong and carry on in our lives." I explain.

"But I killed my own-"

"It wasn't your fault! You couldn't control yourself! That's normal!" I yell. Elfman looks at me in shock. "Can you please leave? I want to be alone for a while." I stare out my window watching the leaves fall off the trees as the wind blows through them. I hear the door close.

A month has pasted since Lisanna's death and everyone in the guild is still grieving. My arm's healed and I help bartend around the guild while I'm not on a job. Everyone in Magnolia and the Magic Council knows about the death of my sister. Everyone, except for the 4 mages that hardly spend time in the guild. The Raijinshū and with all my luck they decide to come back today.

"Yo Gramps! I'm back!" I hear Laxus yell. I see the master walk down the stairs from the second floor and he looks at Laxus.

"Mira, why don't you go in back while I break the news to the 4 of them." Master suggests. I walk in the back and I sit on one of the infirmary beds and I start to cry.

_**Freed's POV**_

Today we came back from a job that was about 5 months long. It's good to be home, but when we walk in the door, the guild hall was depressed.

"Yo Gramps! I'm back!" Laxus yells. I see Master Makarov walk down stairs. He says something to Mirajane and she leaves the room.

"You 4. I want to see you in my office. Now." We all follow master into his office and he sits at his desk.

"What is it master?" I question.

"Last month, Fairy Tail lost one of its mages." Master states.

"Who kicked the bucket? Was it Erza? Or was it the ice stripper? Oh I can so imagine Natsu getting in over his-" Master comes out of nowhere and smacks Laxus right across the face.

"Now you listen you ungrateful runt! We lost a Strauss." I don't believe it. That's why Mirajane left the room.

"Who did we lose? Elfman or Lisanna. I haven't seen either of them." Evergreen states.

"We lost Lisanna." Master states. I look at Laxus and he eyes read fear. Lisanna was the only girl he ever cared for in the guild. Now that she's gone, Laxus is nothing. "I want you all to be respectful to the Mirajane and Elfman from now on until this event had officially ended. You 4 are dismissed." We all walk out of Master's office and I go straight to Mirajane. I quietly tap on the door. When I don't get a response, I slowly open the door to see Mira. She looks up at me and she looks like she's about to cry.

"Master told you." Mira inferred. I sit on the bed next to her.

"I'm really sorry. This must be hard for you." I reply.

_**Mirajane's POV**_

Freed walks into the guild infirmary after his meeting with Master. He sits next to me one an infirmary bed.

"I'm really sorry. This must be hard on you." Freed states. I want to break down.

"I-It's fine, I've gotten over it." I reply.

"Mirajane, don't kid yourself with this. It's okay to be sad. I lost my parents at a young age. I never really got over it." Freed confesses. I never knew that he lost his parents. I lean on his shoulder. I feel Freed's arm wrap around my shoulder. I begin to sniffle trying my best not to cry. "I don't care if you cry." At that very moment, I let the tears flow down my face. I scream and Freed pulls me into him. It feels like hours. "You'll be fine someday Mirajane. Until then, I'll be your shoulder to cry on." I look up at Freed and he gives me a small smile. I keep on crying.

After 2 years, we've gotten lots of new members. We have Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and lots more. I gave up my bad girl image and became the bartender at the guild hall. I rarely fight anymore, but Elfman is still as lively as he'll ever be. Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Laxus leave for long periods of time, but we see them every once in a while. I always remember what Freed promised me 2 years ago.

"_You'll be fine someday Mirajane. Until then, I'll be your shoulder to cry on."_

He's kept that promise. Whenever I felt like I needed to cry, I go into the infirmary and Freed find me there. I cry and cry. Freed will always be my shoulder to cry on.


End file.
